The Robin-ing
by SnowWolf22
Summary: When the bird's away, the team will play. YJ one-shot featuring an OC and team shenanigans!


**Young Justice is not mine.**

* * *

 **The Robin-ing**

 _"_ _When the bird's away, the team will play."_

* * *

In retrospect, listening to Wally was probably not a good idea.

The teen may be a genius, but his ideas weren't always the brightest- especially when they came about do to killer boredom. And now, because of him, Kayanna was standing in front of her _very_ amused boyfriend and his _very_ scary mentor in a _very_ embarrassing ensemble.

Yeah, she was going to _strangle_ a certain speedster when this whole ordeal was over.

* * *

 ** _Hours earlier…_**

Kayanna sat slouched on the couch in Mount Justice, a bored expression upon her face. An unopened book sat next to her on the couch, her open laptop on the table in front of her. A random video she pulled up on YouTube played on the screen, but the brunette didn't pay it much mind.

Boredom had pretty much filled every fiber of her being.

Batman and Robin were away for a while, something about a month long undercover mission in Dubai that required the Dynamic Duo to put their detective skills to the test, so that left the waterbender down one boyfriend for the month and up a butt load of boredom. It wasn't going well so far, if you couldn't tell.

School was out for the weekend, but even when she had school she found herself bored because Dick wasn't there as well. Barbara would've normally filled Dick's void, but the ginger was out sick and taking no visitors (that and Kayanna _really_ didn't want to get sick herself). She opted to come to the cave to see if anyone was around, but besides for Wolf, no one was home.

So here she sat.

Bored and alone.

Kayanna had completed her homework already, so that was off the list of things to do as well. She tried to take a stab at some of the video games Wally and Dick had at the cave, but she failed miserably, and when she felt as if she was going to smash their gaming system, she figured that was a good time to stop.

While app hopping on her phone, she stumbled across a few different photos from one of her and Dick's _first_ dates. It was before he had revealed his secret ID to her, but that was a story for another day.

Spoiler alert: she was _pissed_.

Kayanna have him the silent treatment for like a week.

Regardless of the fact she only knew Robin as _Robin_ at that time, the two still had a good night out and about. And looking back on things, she should've _realized_ Dick and Robin were one and the same. He did take her to some of his _favorite_ places in Gotham- like the Coney Island on 32nd street and the fro-yo shop right around the corner on 33rd street.

They were the same places Dick liked to drag his best friends to after school.

Man, she felt so _stupid_ when he took off those _stupid_ sunglasses on their second date to reveal the _same_ pair of blue eyes she had known for _years_.

The denial was strong in this one.

With a huff, Kayanna stood up from the couch. She shut her laptop and grabbed her phone before walking around the couch and making her way towards her room. She was going to take a nap- even if she wasn't exactly tired. This boredom was too much for her.

The young waterbender made her way towards her room as she absentmindedly scrolled through her Facebook feed. Nothing exciting was happening there either.

She passed by Robin's room and immediately had an urge to knock on it, just like she would when he was home. But seeing as he was still gone for another few weeks, she ignored the feeling, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.

Something caught her attention, however, as she walked by and she noticed his door was cracked open slightly, and a yellow cape fluttered by the opening. Excitement immediately bubbled up within her and she opened the door the rest of the way.

"Robin! When di-" She trailed off, excitement fading away to confusion as she watched Wally, decked out in a full Robin uniform, run around the room. The speedster froze, mid-mock throw of a birdarang, "You're not Robin."

Wally stiffened slightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Kayanna! Wh-what's up?"

"Why are you dressed in Robin's uniform?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I- _what_?" Kayanna shook her head as she stared at the grinning ginger, who had propped his hands on his hips, "We shouldn't be in Robin's room while he's not here."

Wally laughed before speeding over to the waterbender and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He zipped the two over to an open cabinet, which displayed various gadgets and gizmos Robin usually carried with him in his utility belt, "Look at this sweet tech!" He grabbed what appeared to be a birdarang just _pointier_. He tossed it unceremoniously to the side, Kayanna ducking slightly to avoid it, as he picked up a grapple gun.

With the press of a button he shot it into the ceiling, the hook latching and the ginger was pulled upwards, "Isn't this cool!"

Kayanna reached up and grabbed Wally's leg, pulling the teen down, "Wally, you shouldn't be playing with those! They aren't toys."

Wally rolled his eyes as he let go of the grapple gun, not bothering to pull it down so it just hung from the ceiling, "Look, if you're going to talk like Robin, you can at least dress like him!" He walked towards a closet and threw the doors open, revealing more Robin uniforms neatly hung up in rows, "He has more than one _uniform_ ~!"

"I don't…" Kayanna glanced away, chewing her lower lip, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on, Kayanna!" The speedster reached into the closet and pulled out a uniform before throwing it at the waterbender. She fumbled slightly before catching, "You _know_ you want to get in your boyfriend's _pants_!"

"I… wah… _Wally_!" Kayanna flubbed her words as a blush dusted her cheeks. Wally just laughed and sped up to the flustered girl, slapping a domino mask onto her face. The girl blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden _mask_ on her face, finding herself oddly surprised at how _clear_ her vision was with this thing on.

And as she eyed the material in her hands, only one thought registered in her mind: she was _really_ going to regret this later.

* * *

"Artemis, maneuver seven!" Wally exclaimed, pointing at the wall as he rushed towards it. He leapt up and pressed his feet against it before using it to propel himself through the air, landing on the ground with a _hi-yah_! He pulled out one of Robin's escrima sticks and tried to twirl it, only to _whack_ himself in the head with the weapon.

Meanwhile Kayanna sat on Robin's bed, now fully dressed in one of his uniforms. She scrolled through her phone, once again looking at various pictures of the two together, "Oh Kayanna, I was wrong! I never should've left you for so long!" She swiped a glove-cladded finger over the image of his face on her screen as she attempted to mock his voice, "You're so much more important to me than Batman and missions!" Her voice returned to normal, "It's okay, Robin! We all make mistakes!"

A figure appeared in the doorway and cleared their throats, causing Wally and Kayanna to immediately freeze. Zatanna stood, arms crossed with a brow quirked, "I can't believe you guys."

"It was Wally's fault!"

" _Hey_!"

Zatanna shook her head, walking further into the room as she continued, "I can't believe you guys would go into Robin's room when he's not here, dress up in his uniforms, and pretend to be Robin!"

"Erm, uh, well…." Wally and Kayanna shared a sheepish look as they attempted to come up with _some_ semblance of an explanation. They each fidgeted under the magician's glare before staring at the ground in resignation. Their fun was over.

" _Without me_!"

The sudden statement and change in demeanor surprised the two as they immediately glanced up in surprise, noting the "hurt" expression on Zatanna's face. Wally's confused expression quickly turned into a huge grin as he darted over to the closet before returning, another uniform in hand.

"Well then suit up, Zee! There are plenty of uniforms for all!"

"Yes, join us in the… _Robin-ing_?"

Zatanna laughed before throwing her hands in the air, a spell leaving her lips. A cloud of smoke surrounded the magician and once it had dissipated, a Robin uniform had replaced her civvies and the uniform Wally was once holding was gone, "I'm already way ahead of you!"

The three laughed before high-fiving and running off to do what Robin's do best: cause a ruckus.

* * *

And that ruckus was to be caused in the garage.

Zatanna sat on a motorbike, pretending to race through the streets as Wally provided the sound effects and wind current by creating a mini-wind tunnel with his arm, "Watch out world, there's a new Robin in town!"

The sound effects and wind ceased as the speedster stood up, declaring, "Okay, my turn!"

"Buzz off, _speedy_. You can run at the speed of light, you don't _need_ a motorcycle!"

Wally zipped forward and Zatanna suddenly found herself standing in front of the motorcycle as the ginger happily took her place, "Yeah but _Robins_ don't have powers, duh!"

The magician frowned and opened her mouth to make a snarky comeback, but her comm went off instead, " _Robin to Robin. Are you there?_ "

She activated her comm as Wally continued to play on the motorbike, having to resort to making his own noises, "Robin to Robin. I read you loud and clear."

Kayanna made an appearance, ducking out from behind one of the support beams she had hidden behind as she pointed at Wally, "No, not you _Robin_ , the _other_ Robin!"

Zatanna frowned and the speedster smirked as he pulled out his comm, still sitting on the motorbike, "What's up, _Robin_?"

Suddenly the garage doors opened up and the three froze. An engine revved as Conner and M'gann entered the garage on the back of the clone's motorbike. The two climbed off the motorbike once it was stopped, chatting amiably about a conversation Kayanna couldn't quite catch.

Conner noticed them first, stopping in his tracks as he eyed the three _Robins_ that stood before him, "Well, this isn't weird."

"What's going on?" M'gann questioned curiously.

Zatanna was the first to recover as she pulled out a grapple gun from her utility belt, flinging herself over to the two confused teens, "Weird but amazing, right?"

"I don't think that's the right word to describe this." Conner muttered.

"We're _Robin-ing_!" Kayanna chirped and ran up to the couple, hands holding onto the edges of her cape as she attempted to make it fan out more behind her, "I never knew having a _cape_ was so _cool_!"

"Robin-ing?" M'gann tried out the word and shared a look with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Robin has all the _best_ stuff!" Wally grinned and threw down a smoke bomb. It erupted, but since he didn't exude Robin's grace, the smoke caused him to start coughing before he could attempt Robin's _disappearing and reappearing_ act. Cheating at Robin-ing a bit, he used his speed to escape the smoke cloud, coming to stand beside the Martian, "See what I mean?"

"You nearly choked yourself in a smoke cloud." Conner deadpanned, aiming a short glare at the speedster.

He shrugged, "One that was activated by a super cool gadget!"

"Right."

Zatanna popped up between Wally and Kayanna, a grin on her face, "Haven't you guys ever wondered what it'd be like to be Robin?"

"No."

Kayanna stuck her tongue out at the clone, "You're no fun."

M'gann glanced at her boyfriend before turning back towards the three Robin's in front of her, who were doing their best to give her puppy dog eyes, "I don't know…" Her outfit began to morph as a smile made its way onto her face, "It looks kind of fun!"

"Yay, M'gann!" They cheered, but Conner just rolled his eyes.

"I'm staying out of this." He began to walk way, shaking his head and muttering under his breath something about them being immature. Zatanna glanced over at Kayanna, flashing her a mischievous smile before murmuring a soft spell under her breath.

" _Sserd ronnoC ni a niboR mrofinu!"_

A swirl of colorful smoke surrounded the half-Kryptonian and he suddenly found himself in his own Robin uniform, capes and tights included. He froze mid-step and whirled around, an annoyed look on his face.

" _Zatanna_!"

The magician giggled before disappearing in a puff of smoke, wanting to avoid the clone's wrath.

"So much for no _capes_ , no _tights_ , no offence!" Wally chuckled, attempting to hold in his laughter as Conner glared at him.

Oh yeah, the image of Conner in _tights_ and a _cape_ was one Kayanna was _never_ going to forget.

* * *

Somewhere during the mayhem and ruckus they had run into Kaldur, who was as concerned as ever to find _five_ of his teammates dressed up as Robin. He had come to the mountain to relax a bit and to check up on those who lived there, but instead found _three_ Robins laughing as one _angry_ Robin chased a smaller _magical_ Robin around the mission room.

"What is going on here?"

The Atlantean had entered the mountain through a back entrance, so his arrival had not been fully announced and he had caught the Robins off-guard. The laughter ceased and before a word could be muttered, Wally zipped out of the room, leaving the other four to deal with their leader.

"We're, uh, _Robin-ing_." Kayanna offered, smiling sheepishly at her brother figure.

Kaldur quirked his brow, "Robin-ing?"

Wally made his reappearance, speeding by their leader and half-ass dressing him in Robin apparel, "When the bird's away, his teammates will play!"

"For the record, I didn't sign up for this." Conner grumbled and flashed Zatanna a glare. He was still mostly dressed as Robin, but somewhere along the line he had lost a glove and ripped his cape.

Robin was probably not going to be pleased.

The magician merely shrugged and smiled at him coyly, "Next time don't be so stubborn."

"I think the cape and mask suits you, Kaldur," M'gann giggled innocently.

Kaldur glanced down at the apparel Wally had placed upon him. The speedster had only brought him a utility belt, cape, and mask, and combined with his normal Aqualad garb, it looked kind of off, "I do not believe Robin will appreciate you all going through his things."

"What Robin doesn't know won't hurt him." Was Wally's only response.

* * *

"Another cookie, Robin?"

"Don't mind if I do, Robin!"

Wally grinned up at M'gann as he snagged several cookies. He smooshed them together into a cookie sandwich before shoving them all unceremoniously into his mouth in one gulp. Crumbs dribbled out the corners of his mouth as he attempted to chew the gooey mass.

Zatanna cringed, shying away from the speedster as she grabbed her own cookie to nibble one, "I will _never_ get used to seeing you eat."

She regretted the sentence as soon as it left her mouth. Wally turned towards the young magician and grinned, baring his cookie covered teeth. Zatanna averted her gaze with a frown as the speedster began to speak, "Whht'f thm prhblmm, Zmm?"

"You're _disgusting_."

Kayanna chuckled and thanked M'gann as she Martian handed her a cookie. She stretched out on the couch as Wolf yawned beside and she scratched behind his ear with the hand not currently holding a cookie. Wally thought it would be funny to _also_ give Wolf some Robin gear, so the oversized canine was currently wearing a cape as well as a domino mask. He took to the ensemble more kindly, unlike his master who was _very_ annoyed, the latter having ditched his fellow _Robins_ as soon as they settled in the living room.

They even tried to bribe him with static, but the clone wasn't having it. Parts of his discarded uniform still sat on the dining table behind the teens. Kaldur had also left, excusing himself to Atlantis to do Atlantean things, but he was so kind as to _fold_ his cape and leave his discarded Robin uniform pieces on neat and orderly.

"You know, _Robins_ , I have to admit, there's something about this domino mask that makes me feel _incredibly_ cool. I mean, I _know_ I wear a mask and-" Kayanna trailed off as the expressions on her fellow Robins faces shifted from carefree and relaxed to slightly horrified and the brunette could only assume the worst.

A familiar cackle filled the room and Kayanna whirled around, heat flaring up in her cheeks as Robin- the _real_ Robin- stood behind her, his mentor only a few feet beyond him. The true Boy Wonder continued to laugh as he jumped over the couch, landing next to his girlfriend and immediately pressing a kiss to the petrified girl's cheek.

"Nice, cookies!" The four remaining Robins were still frozen as Robin reached forward, snagging a cookie from M'gann's tray and leaning back, throwing an arm over Kayanna's stiff shoulders. He took a bite of his cookie, a mischievous grin spreading across his face, "You know, _Robins_ , the mask makes me feel cool as well."

M'gann chuckled nervously and stood up. Her Robin uniform disappeared as she made her way into the kitchen, muttering something about how she needed to clean up her mess. Wally was the next to disappear, a gust of wind and a discarded cape being all that remained of the speedster.

Zatanna was kind enough to offer Kayanna an apologetic smile, but with a quick spell, she disappeared as well, leaving the waterbender alone with her boyfriend and the Dark Knight. Robin's hand had curled tightly around her shoulder, leaving her rather cemented in place, so she just stared at her gloved hands, face incredibly red.

"I guess it's just the two of us, _Robin_."

And that is when Kayanna officially died.

* * *

Needless to say, Batman wasn't all that amused at the team's antics. When he finally managed to round up the missing Robins, he had given them a bit of a lecture- but it mainly revolved around the fact they- _Wally-_ went into the Boy Wonder's room while he was away.

As for their punishment, the Dark Knight was kind enough to inform them that their embarrassment at being caught dressed up as Robins was a good enough punishment- that and he _may_ pass on the footage of them running around as Robins to the League.

Kayanna would've honestly preferred an increase in their training regimen.

It also didn't help that during their lecturing, the waterbender was the _only_ one still dressed up as Robin. M'gann had shifted hers away while Zatanna had uttered a spell and _poof_ she was back in her civvies. Meanwhile, when Wally had zipped away, he had changed and returned in his civvies as well. And Conner had discarded his Robin garb _hours_ ago.

Kayanna was not as lucky as the others.

After Batman dismissed them from their lecture, most of the team scattered. Wally disappeared into the zetas, muttering something about his parents needing him well Zatanna and M'gann excused themselves to the kitchen to make dinner. Conner left with Wolf, presumably to take him for a walk, leaving Kayanna and Robin alone.

The girl still felt like her face was on fire as she fidgeted awkwardly where she was standing. Robin was still looking _incredibly_ amused, and she hated it- it just added more to her embarrassment.

"So, uh, you guys are back early…" Kayanna tried to make conversation as she attempted to slink her way towards the zetas. Robin must've caught on because he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his embrace.

"Mission finished earlier than expected," He shrugged nonchalantly, "Now how about we address the elephant in the room?"

"I was hoping to avoid that topic, really."

Robin laughed, the sound soothing Kayanna a bit. She mustered up her courage and glanced up at him, cringing slightly at the site of his broad grin. He was enjoying this all a bit _too_ much.

"I would've thought after being on a team with Wally for this long, you would've learned to _not_ listen to his ideas."

"It seemed like a fun idea at the time…" The waterbender admitted shyly.

"And now?"

"And now I just want to lock myself in my room forever."

Kayanna buried her face in the crook of his neck as Robin laughed, once more, at his girlfriend's expense. He just couldn't help it, she was honestly too adorable for words, and after the hell of a mission him and Batman had just gotten back from, this was _just_ what he needed to loosen up.

Robin pulled back from the embrace slightly and gently lifted Kayanna's face up to his. He pressed his lips to hers, smiling into the kiss when she tried to deepen it. Before it could escalate into a potential make out session, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"If it's any consolation, you make an adorable Robin."

…

" _Shut up._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Hello friends! Some of you may know my main dA OC, Kayanna (a.k.a NightFall) and some of you may not, but here's a random one-shot I had fun writing and decided to post here for more opinions and stuff? May write out Kaynna's story at some point, but that will not be until after I finish Falcon's and maybe re-writing Silver's!**

 **For those who are new to my characters and NightFall, if you want to see more about her and learn more about her, my dA name is Rawwwrchel! Plenty of art and information on her there! And if you have any questions, feel free to message me and ask them?**

 **And as always, tell me what you think! This was based on that Teen Titans episode where the Teen Titans dressed up as Robin whilst he was away on a Quest!**

 **Happy Holidays, guys!**

 **-SnowWolf22**


End file.
